Love for a wolf demon
by shirubaa ryuu
Summary: When koga finds a beautiful girl named aya who happens to be the last of her kind of youkai? And what happens when everone else wants her meaning naraku and sesshomaru.
1. Meeting koga

**Aya was walking threw the forest boarder than hell "god why is it so boring" she said walking while kicking a little rock around kick kick kicking harder "this is kinda fun" growling playfully kicking the rock back and forth like a soccer ball she picks it up with her feet and started kicking it in the air with her feet growling again then she kicked it as hard as she could straight in front of her "OW!WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" screamed some one in the bushes aya froze 'o shit I hit someone crap I'm gonna get it now' she thought to her self "WHO THREW THAT!" screamed the voice in the bushes "ummmm…are you ok?" aya said readying her self for what ever she hit "helloo?are you ok ,who's there?" she said worried some one was coming out of the bushes "ow that hurt" she looked at the person it was a wolf youkai he was tall and had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and beautiful blue eye's he was wearing wolf skin for clothes and a sword at his side "ummm are you ok?i didn't mean to I didn't know anyone was there sorry" I said pleading hoping he wouldn't hurt me he stopped and looked at me and said "who are you?" he asked and looked me up and down "umm.. My name is aya Kaminari who are you?" she said trembling "I am Koga of the wolf clan" he said and looked me in the eye's "why are you scared and why are you trembling?" he asked "ar-aren-aren't y-you g-gonn-gonna sli-slice me I-into lit-little pieces?" aya asked still trembling "now why would I do that?" he asked smirking "because you're a demon youaki and I hurt you usually people like you want to beat me to a bloody pulp" "I wouldn't do that to a lady such as you what type of youkai are you your not a familiar youkai are you" he asked puzzled sniffing me down "I'm half dragon half white tiger youkai I'm the only one of my kind" I said proudly "really that's why I can't get the correct scent hmmm… and that would explain the tail ears and dragon wings wouldn't it" he smiled brightly "yea thanks for stating the obvious" aya said my tail flicked a few times then my ears twitched there are people coming probable his tribe "I'm sorry but I have to umm.. Leave to do umm…something bye" I said and took off in the air before the tribe came "your not getting away that eas-" two voices came from the bushes they sounded out of breath "KOGA WHERE ARE YOU" asked one of the voices "WAIT UP GINTA" the other voice "hey koga we found you" they both said catching both there breathes "hey koga why does it smell of female youkai here?" one of them said looking at koga like he had two head's "I found a female youkai she wasn't a normal youkai like us she was not one but TWO different youkai's in her" hukaku and ginta gasped "a half and half youkai ,koga you should clam her she must be the only one left of her kind koga go and claim her she would make an excellent warrior or mate" ginta said and hakaku and ginta smiled at each other "she would be a lot better than that Kagome girl" hakaku said "you think I should mate her?" koga said still looking where aya had flown away " I hope he didn't fallow me" aya said to herself "man it's hot today I think I'll go take a bath in the hot springs" aya said and flew off to find a hot spring "I'm going to go find that woman youkai and talk to her you two go back to the wolf den and stay there got it" koga said and took off in his werlwind before ginta and hakaku could respond to koga. Koga sniffed the air for the youkai he met earlier and he thought to himself 'she was so beautiful with thous two different eye's and silver hair her scent was so sweet and wonderful I shale claim her as mine' koga thought while racing threw the forest following aya's scent "ah I found a hot spring finally" aya flew down softly to the ground in front of the spring and started taking off her clothes she put them on a rock next to her and she walked in the hot spring slowly and sat down she sighed it felt so good she slid further down and dunked her head down in the water and stayed there for a few seconds and came back up and relaxed "I've found her finally geeze she's fast ,ah she's in the hot spring clever girl but I'm not that easy to fool ,I shale charm her in the warm hot spring" koga said to himself and took his own clothes off and snuck in on another side of the hot spring and moved threw the water slow and carefully not to be herd by the girl, she was resting her head resting on a small rock lying there so peacefully 'so beautiful' koga said to himself and walked closer he was right next to her the water was waist deep "you know you look even prettier when you wet" koga laughed a little aya's eye's shot open and she jumped up out of the water and screamed "what the hell are you doing here!" koga blushed because she hadn't realized she was still naked when she got up koga glared his throat and looked away but peaked on last time aya then realized she was naked standing infont of him she squeaked and blushed deep red and jumped back down to the water only her head shown now and she just realized koga was naked to "what do you want?" I asked koga looking at his body it was so muscular and solid looking I blushed deeper red "I've ummm…come to make you my woman" he said realizing the girl was looking at his body and smirking evily he was getting a little excited a little _too_ excited "y-your woman?I'm nobody's woman!" aya said angry and shocked at the same time "you only want me because I'm the only one of my kind isn't it! It's the same thing that every other guy tells me!" aya starts to cry and get angry at the same time "he now there's no need to cry" koga said walking toward aya and touched her shoulder and kneeled down "get away from me!" aya said and shook his hand off her shoulder and backed away "I don't need anyone's help especially not from a horny bastard like you" she said and dunked under the water and tried to drown herself and she said in her head 'I don't need anyone I don't need to live when only stupid guys try to get with me that's all I am to then a sex toy and a collectors item' koga realized she wasn't on intending on coming up 'SHE'S DROWNING HERSELF OH KAMI!' koga went under and grabbed aya she was unconses he knew she was ok she was barley breathing but she was gonna make it the youkai's within her will help, koga sat down against a rock with aya in his arms on his lap she lay there unconses he studied her face it was so beautiful he caressed her face 'she's so soft to the touch I will make her mine sometime I will win her hart' koga heard some voices coming closer to the hot spring female voices on very familiar it was kagome's voice and that demon slayer sango koga panicked how was he gonna explain this girl who lay unconsens in his arms he rose quickly and set the unconcses girl against the rock and ran to his clothes and put then on and took one last look at aya and took off leaving kagome and sango to find aya, when kagome and sango got there they were talking about girl things when the got in kagome saw aya and said a friendly hello when she noticed that the strange girl wasn't moving kagome noticed she was a youkai too "sango that girl isn't moving is she ok?" kagome asked sango worried then aya slipped off the rock and fell in the water about to drown again when kagome saw this she and sango ran to aya and picked her up out of the water and checked if she was breathing she was but faintly kagome grabbed aya's clothes and sango carried aya to the shore and dressed her and did the same for themselves and quickly got back to where the inu-gang had set camp... **

(To be con't. dun dun dunnnnnnn sry i had to do that it's just so funny hehe till next time sry to leave you hanging)


	2. Chapter 2

**(now we cont. sry for the wait"")  
..."INUYASHA, MIROKU!" kagome screamed for the inu-hanyu and monk "WHAT'S WRONG KAGOME!" the two shouted and ran for the two girls "we found this girl in the hot spring unconses she's barley breathing" kagome said gasping for air from running "we don't know her name but she's a youkai" "a strange one at that?" "what do you mean by that inuyasha?" "she has two different youkai" inuyasha said sniffing and looking at aya "TWO youkai but I thought you could have only one? You better explain this one inuyasha" kagome asked confused, as sango put aya down on kagomes "sleeping bag" and put a blanket over aya "well-"inuyasha began "there used to be a tribe of youkai's of her kind that lived in the feudal era japan but someone or something killed them off one by one they started to become scares and then there were none left or they thought. Two of them had been hiding somewhere and they had a child they hid the child from the world…" inuyasha sat down next to aya everyone was getting into the storie "then that someone or something came looking for the two youkai's who had escaped and had a child the thing found them both but couldn't find the child anywhere. This girl you found is probable that child" inuyasha looked at aya for a long time 'she must be hunted a lot or hit on so much she has a wonderful smell like vanilla beans' inuyasha was sniffing a bit close to aya everyone was like this 0-0….. kagome was like this . inuyasha's eye's were closed so he probable didn't notice he was that close and getting closer, aya was waking up slowly she awoke with a groan and opening her eye's saw inuyasha sniffing her and getting closer aya let out a sonic scream which sent inuyasha back holding his ear's the same with shippo and the rest of the gang aya started to get up and she felt very dizzy and tried to get up and run and she did and kagome yelled for inuyasha to run after her because the girl wasn't better yet she needed to rest more inuyahsa ran off very quikly running for aya 'who was that youkai what was he doing who wear thous people! Why do I feel so bad' aya suddenly had a flash back of koga in the water with her and her drowning herself out of misery,aya then started to fly and felt even worse and fell into the forest she hit a bunch of tree's and then she hit the ground pretty hard she was a bit bloody from that fall and back unconses 'where is that girl- wait I smell her blood! Crap I hope she's ok!' inuyasha ran thinking and found aya lying there bleeding and unconscious 'what the hell did she do to herself!' inuyasha ran over to her and picked her up and ran her back to the camp and everyone screamed "INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" everyone rushed over and kagome sat inuyasha 5 times yelling "I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KILL HER YOU BAKA!" inuyasha rubbed his head and yelled back at kagome "I DIDN'T DO IT SHE MUST HAVE FELL OR SOMETHING GOD DON'T BLAM ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!" with that said inuyahsa ran up into a tree a little ways away from the camp but stayed where he could see aya just incase something happened again "kilala keep watch of this girl just incase something happens again ok" sango said talking to kilala "mew" kilala jumped over to aya and snuggled up to aya like she knew her for centuries 'that's weird?' "miroku look, it's as thou kilala knew this girl forever but I don't think I ever met her before and the same with kilala whats going on miroku? It's like this girl couldn't get anymore weirder but now I think it's possible" "I'm as bewildered as you sango I have know clue as to why kilala is ascting like this?" miroku said coming over to look at what sango was talking about "maybe it's the tiger in the female youkai?it might have some attraction or something?" miroku grops sango SLAP! "you never learn do you miroku!" sango stormed off and left miroku gazing at the female youkai sleeping 'I don't think this girl would drown herself for no reason at all? there had to be a reason for it all' miroku thought to himself "inuyasha come here for a sec." **

**Miroku called for inuyasha "what is it now monk" inuyasha wined and jumped from the tree and walked over next to miroku "kagome and sango said this girl drown herself right?" "yea whats it to yah?" "well this girl had to have a REASON to drown herself right?" "well yea but…ooo I see were this is going" "inuyasha I think you and I should go down to that hotspring and you could go and sniff out some scent or any scent that you might find and see if anyone was there with that girl before kagome and sango" miroku looked at inuyasha "sounds good to meh" inuyasha said and took off toward the hotspring and got there in 2 sec's flat 'miroku told me to sniff out a scent' sniff sniff 'wait a min I smell "KOGA! That mangie wolf!" inuyasha ran back to the camp and told miroku "but why would koga want this girl" "because she's the only one left of her kind and he probably wanted her! that bastard!KAGOME!" inuyasha yelled for kagome "what is it inuyasha is there something wrong" kagome walked over to inuyasha "YAH THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!YOUR MANGIE WOLF DROWNED THIS GIRL!" inuyasha yelled "excuse me koga did WHAT!" kagome got red "yea that's right I went down to the hot springs and picked up his scent, call that mangie wolf down here!NOW!" inuyasha got angry "ok ok calm down inuyasha" kagome breathed in deeply "KOOOOOOGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA!" kagome screamed at the top of her lungs "OW! My ears god woman ya coulda warned me first" koga came in his whirlwind and was infront of kagome holding her hands "what is it dear kagome are you hurt?" he looked her up and down for anything hurt "no koga but you hurt someone else" SLAP! Kagome slapped koga on the face "ka-kagome?" he was shocked "just look!" kagome turned him around and she pointed to the girl unconsense 'o no they found her o shit oshit o shit!' he thought looking at the girl "what are you ta-" "don't play dumb koga your scent was all over that hot spring were the girl was found" inuyahsa said looking at koga "no you know the only women I love is kagome" he said turning to kagome and holding her hands again "dear kagome I would never go for another woman,you're the only one for me" he said smiling and little sweat drops coming off kogas face "lair" kagome said in a evil tone giving koga a scary face "inuyasha wake the girl up I want to try something kagome got a glint in her eye inuyasha picked the girls head up and called "hay wake up" he said shaking her shoulders slightly kagome pushed koga towards the girl more and stood next to inuyasha she didn't wake inuyasha turned to kagome "kilala could you help us wake the girl please" kagome said to kilala who was still on the girl keeping watch "mew" kilala walked to the girls face and licked her face and mewed a few times the girls eye's fluttered open her vison blurring inuyahsa looked at her intensly then conferred her mouth slightly "it's ok were not here to hurt you, I promise" he said lifting her up aya looked startled and looked around and saw a girl with black hair and the dog demon holding her "mmm…mmmmm…" aya's voice was muffled by inuyasha's hand "let her go inuyasha" kagome said looking at the girl inuyasha nooded and let go aya scooted away from the two and looked across from inyasha and saw koga there looking at her "no…" aya whispered under her breath her eye's wide with fear and anger "I knew it" kagome said looking at koga coldly "I knew there was going to be a reaction and now I know the truth, you did try to do somrthing to this poor girl" kagome said giving him a cold stare "I…I…" koga studered and looked down "ok, fine I did try to do something to this girl but I'm not lieing that I drown her she drown her self she said something about hating her self and something" he said looking at aya again then turned to kagome aya took the chance to run she got up and ran for her life to the woods with fear in her miroku steped in front of her aya jumped and landed in a tree and kept going "well so much for that" inuyasha sighed and looked at koga "so what your saying is you didn't drown her she did it her self?" he said confused "yea, I guess people must not have treated her right threw the past or something" he said looking off to where she had ran "do you love her or want to use her" kagome said plainly looking at koga "Wh-what!" he said looking at kagome now "well do you?" she said frustrated "well I was gonna use her for my tribe and slut for the pack" he said putting a finger on his chin thinking SLAP! "you should be ashamed of yourself koga!" kagome screamed at koga his face went blank as he put a hand on the slap mark his face turned to anger "ONNA I WILL DO AS I PLEASE WITH WHATEVER I WANT!GET OUT OF MY WAY AND DON'T PUT THINGS IN THAT GIRLS HEAD SHE'S GONNA BE MINE!"... **

(and again i make u wait at least now i have the whole summer to work on some more ch " see u when i get back on and add more chappies)Aya


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, so its been, quiiiite a few years since I actually wrote this fanfic. I now realize how bad of a speller I was. XD Jeez, its terrible. Also, I think the reason why the format was completely askew is the way it uploaded, and I had zero clues on what I was doing considering I was in middle school when I wrote this one.  
So there is obviously not gonna be a next chapter on this story because I really wouldn't know what to do with it. Sorry guys. ^~^"


End file.
